Chapter 1
Girl? Meets♀Girls is the 1st chapter of My-Otome series. The Princess, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom was found dead in her room after being stabbed with a knife that night. And now, someone has to live up her life, making him the second Princess. With the unexpected meeting, unexpected friends, unexpected turn of events, his true identity and the GEM that is currently in his possession, his life will now begin. Summary A boy is standing on a top of the stairs seeing the Wind City, saying that he will live in that city from now on. He then glances at the book he was holding, and starts to drool on what he is seeing. He then falls from the stairs. He asks why it has to be like this, then proceeds by saying that it doesn't matter anymore, a girl yells on him, saying that it's not true. He lifted his head but only to see the girl's panties, and bumps his head to it. The girl, embarrassed and immediately covered her skirt, continues her speech by saying that he can't say that it doesn't matter, as her grandmother told her that it wont be good if he runs way from his dreams. The girl suddenly leaves, making the boy confused. He is later seen in a bathroom staring at a mirror, saying that he cannot take it anymore, so he ran away. He then picks up his necklace, and asking for his mother to watch over him. He proceeds to change his clothes. In a flashback, he talked to a man, talking about living his life as a girl. He were astonished by the change, then says that he doesn't even know the face, nor the name of the one to ascend the throne. He proceeds on saying that he's the sole survivor of the Wind Bloom Throne, and he's the second Princess Mashiro. The man that he was conversing says that the boy had no relatives to support him, and no one was prepared for such situation. He then wears a ring as proof of him being the Princess. He is next seen walking on the street, feeling embarrassed on the attention he is receiving. A girl stops in front of him, saying that she was sent to escort him to Garderobe, and she introduces herself as the Otome #1, Nina Wáng. Elsewhere, Natsuki Kruger and the man, introduced as Sergey August Taiki are seen conversing with each other in the Garderobe School Office, referring to Mashiro as a Kagemusha,''or impersonator. Sergay says that if the truth were to be revealed, chaos would follow, and neither the school nor the kingdom would desire such result. Natsuki proceeds on saying that they must protect ''her by any means. A woman said that she didn't thought that Sergay would mind, which he replies that he does, and as the Prime Minister of Wind Bloom, the asks the woman not to fail, which he referred as "Lovely Charming Amethyst", and introduce her as Meister Shizuru Viola. Nina and Mashiro is now riding a bus, and Mashiro is thinking if Nina is in the same age as his. Nina noticed him staring and proceeds to ask if there's something, which Mashiro says that there's nothing. A ball then bounces in their direction which Nina tries to reach, which causes her to bend and accidentally flashes her panties. Nina sees the Princess staring and drooling, enough to maker her scream and slap Mashiro's face. She then begs for forgiveness for her rude behavior, and asks for a punishment. The word make him think of something naughty, and then shakes his head. Nina, questioning his response by saying that it is unreasonable as it is his duty, so he should act like one. Mashiro then notices the earring on Nina's ear which she referred as GEM, or G'enerable '''E'nigmatic 'M'atrix, which Nina confirms, and adds that it's the source of the power of the Otome. She then explains how contract can be made that could give access to the powers of the Otome and says that her GEM is just a preparatory Coral Gem, and in time, she will receive her own GEM, and everyone is yearning to become Meisters. She ends her speech, saying that Mashiro has to take a leadership role. The girl Mashiro bumped into earlier suddenly commands Nina to stop the bus, and proceeds on saying that it was mean to leave her like that. Nina replies back by saying that she's not just slow, but also missed the meeting place. The girl defends herself however, saying that she's looking for the Princess. Nina tells her that she would be stuck on being on a low rank with a lonely heart. The girl, Arika Yumemiya, pinches and stretches Nina's cheeks saying that she doesn't have to be serious at all times, and she has to smile once in a while. Annoyed, Nina beats Arika, which made Mashiro look at them. Embarrassed with her actions, Nina asks Mashiro if she's showing a disgraceful behavior, while Arika asks Mashiro if he needs something, which Mashiro responds by asking her name. Arika flashes Mashiro her identification and says that she's Coral #51, and asks for his regards and exclaims his name. The two children overheard what Arika said and asks if he is really the Princess, which Arika confirms. A hooded figure approaches Mashiro, asking if he have the chance of welcoming him. He adds that he is lucky, and killing him would have him a huge reward on the organization. Nina then carries Mashiro away from the hooded figure that made the bus explode, while Arika flees with the children. However, the hooded figure says that Mashiro wont get away. Startled, Mashiro asks who the guy is, in which Nina replies that he has the goal of assassinating the Princess, and he came from a terrorist organization known as the Schwarz that worships the taboo, black science. From afar, a voice halts the terrorist, goes out of the police car and introduces herself as the Chief Enforcer, Haruka Armitage. Her companion and childhood friend however refutes her statement, saying that she's only an assistant inspector. Haruka ignores her and yells her with her Megaphone, saying that she shouldn't bother the Chief Police. She suddenly turns onto Mashiro's group, asking if they're an Otome, and they're not planning to use their Robe or any weapon outside of their institution. She then proceeds on preparing the '''300MM Enforcement Canon and fires it on the opponent. Shocked, Mashiro comments on how overboard Haruka did. Satisfied on what she has done, she goes on by saying that justice has prevailed. This proves otherwise, as the guy that attacked Mashiro revealed himself out of the explosion, unfazed, and summons his Black Slave, Jetton. Back on the office, Natsuki has been notified of the appearance of the Slave in the city. Sergay says that he asked for apprentices to guard the Princess, but his plan backfired. Shizuru, however, says that, they maybe Coral, but with those two, they would be surely protect Mashiro with the "power" of an Otome. Nina is dealing with the Slave Master, while Arika is helping Mashiro to stand. Mashiro then says that everything is too good to be true. Before he could continue, Arika cuts his speech by saying what he said to her earlier. Mashiro interrupts Arika as well, and saying that he shouldn't run away from his dreams. Arika then encourages him, that as long as Mashiro believes in himself, his dreams would come true. She adds that even though she's an idiot with a low grades and only has 1 Otome heart, she is determined to protect everyone, and her dream is to become a Meister Otome. Mashiro then notices Arika's GEM, and proceeds by saying that they could make a contract. Meanwhile, Nina, fighting the Slave and the Master, is obviously having a hard time facing both. The Slave Master gives his order to finish Nina. Elsewhere, Arika and Mashiro proceeded in making the contract, asking Arika to become his Otome. Arika then asks Mashiro if he will accept the kiss, in which Mashiro accepts, and proceeds to kiss her in the lips, making Arika blush. As the Slave were about to deliver its attack to the weakened Nina, Arika catches the attack. The usage of the GEM is further elaborated. Arika then states that she wont allow to crush someone that she likes and proceeds to hit the Slave on the ground. Nina, shocked, states on how selfish of Arika is to make a contract. Arika then proceeds to summon her Element, and says that she did it so that she can protect everyone. Haruka, also shocked on Arika's actions, says that what she did is a violation of the treaty, but her friend says that what she did might be the only way to defeat the slave. Arika, even with her Robe activated, barely damaging the monster, then an attack sends her flying. Seeing how Arika is suffering, Mashiro then proceeds to cover up Arika, saying that he's the one they wanted, so he's the one they should attack instead. The necklace Mashiro is wearing suddenly emitted a bright light, which made Arika's Element to transform into a lance. Nina then states to herself that the GEM Mashiro might be holding, is the Blue Sky Sapphire, the one that is thought to be missing, according to the legend. The Slave Master orders its Slave to deliver the finishing blow, but Arika easily overpowers and defeats the slave, which also made the Slave Master to vanish. Mashiro remarks Arika's doing, while Arika also compliments the Princess. She then states that she's surprised on what Mashiro did earlier, as a kiss on the GEM would suffice, and adds that it's a good thing that Mashiro is a girl, leaving the Princess shocked. Haruka then leaves, saying that she will give a formal protest about the matter. Back on the academy, the trio is welcomed by the headmaster, and she welcomes her to the school, Garderobe. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Coral Baton *300MM Enforcement Cannon *Blue Sky Lance Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat *Explosives *Materialization *Slave Summoning GEMs Used *Coral GEM *Blue Sky Sapphire Robes Used *Coral Robe Items Used *Black Gem Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters